Little Fragile Girl (Jacob FryeOC)
by SherlockBarrow
Summary: "Jacob ? What are you staring at?" "An angel"
1. Chapter 1

"Juliet ! Do you know if your brother is coming home tonight ?" Shouted my mother from the living room.

"No, mother. The last time I saw him, he told me he was very busy." I replied back. "In fact, I hope he isn't coming tonight… He can be so disrespectful towards the kids and the elders…" I muttered under my breath.

I was sitting in my brand new red armchair practicing my violin partition. My room was huge. A big red bed was right in front of the door, with a golden nightstand next to it. The left wall was completely covered by windows showing our gigantic garden  
/and the right wall was covered by bookshelves. Since my father's death, I've read a lot of novels, it made me forget the world I was living in and I was, at once, happy.

"Ugh… I can't play this ! It's way too difficult…" I whispered staring at my violin. My mother forced me to play the instrument but I hated it.

I stared at a picture on the wall. A portrait of father and I. I remembered the day we took the picture. It was a wonderful day ; I had, at last, the right to leave the house without all of the guards that habitually follow me everywhere. I could spend  
/a day with my father, and it was the best thing I could ever wish for. I just turned 15 and I wore a pretty red dress. In the picture, my father is looking at me like i'm the most precious thing in the world (Which we know isn't true).

I missed him so much. He was a father, a friend and a confident to me. He was always defending me when Mother was complaining, and I never thanked him enough for that.

I wiped a tear strolling down my cheek and tried to remain calm. That's when I heard a shy knocking on my door.

"Miss Starrick ? I'm sorry to disturb you, but your mother wants you to be perfectly dressed for tonight. She said someone wanted to meet you. Do you mind if I help you out ?" Amelie, the maid asked me quietly, staring at the floor.

"There is no problem with that, Amelie. And I already told you to call me Juliet, you know I hate being called after my brother's last name…"

"I'm sorry, M... Juliet. Can you, please, sit down in front of your mirror ? I will start with your hair and makeup."

"Don't apologize ! And... do you know who wants to see me ?" I asked her when I was sat at my desk.

"I heard it's a man who wants to marry you... I'm sorry Juliet, I know you hate it when your mother makes choices at your place." She was braidingmy dirty blonde hair and made something beautiful. My hair was in a braid bun with loose strands of

hair hanging on the sides of my face. A blue flower, matching my eyes,completed the work of art.

"Oh no... I'm sick of this ! Can't I just have a normal life ? Why do I have to do things that I don't want to do ?" I sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Maybe this man is the one Juliet... have faith ! Alright, come here, I'm going to help you put your dress on".

* * *

"Miss Starrick, it's a pleasure to meet you. You look wonderful in that blue dress." Sir Raymond Bregster bowed and kissed my hand.

He was a black haired man with grey eyes. He was very tall and looked like a powerful businessman. To be honest, I was a little afraid of him. The way he looked at me -like a wolf look at his prey- was giving me shivers.

"Yes... A pleasure..." I muttered under my breath. "Do you want some tea or shall we eat dinner ?"

"I would prefer to learn a little more about you... Let's have a walk."

The guards stepped towards us, but Sir Bregster stopped them with a sign of the hand.

"We would prefer to be alone, it would be better if we are more... intimate." The guards nodded. " We understand, Sir."

Sir Bregster looked at me with a devilish smile." Come on little Juliet... Come with me..."

* * *

Hey everyone ! I'm sorry for any Grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Feel free to review, I'd love to know what you think about it !

-SherlockWrites


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me Sir, but where are we going ?" My voice was trembling very badly. He seemed so dangerous...

"Some park... Just follow me, it'll be alright."

"Sure..."

"How old are you, Juliet ?" He asked while snaking an arm around my tiny waist.

"I'm 19, soon to be 20. And... could you please move your arm up a little ? I don't think what you are doing is appropriate." His hand had gone down on my bottom, and I felt very uncomfortable with that.

"No. No one tellsme what to do. Especially not a little schoolgirl!" He shouted.

I was shaking very bad, I felt like I was going to crumble in pieces.

"I-I don't think we are going to t-the right way... this path isn't g-going to the park... It's..."

"Will you just Shut Up ?! Don't you understand that I don't want to marry you ?! I just want to..."

With those words, he grabbed meby the shoulders and slammed meagainst the brick wall. He started to trail kisses on myjawline, neck, and chest. His left hand was keeping myarms on the wall and his right was trying  
to find its way under my skirts.

"Will you just stop moving ?!" With those words, he slammed my head on the wall and punched me in the face.

"HELP ! Please somebody help me ! " I was now sobbing. I had to accept the truth, I was being to be raped right here.

Then, a hooded figure jumped on my attacker, slicing his throat. A second figure arrived next to the first one and whispered something in its ear. He nodded.

My throat and arms were hurting badly. When I raised my hand to touch the back of my head, I saw a trail of crimson blood dripping from it. It was enough. I blacked out. 

* * *

"Jacob ! We can't leave her right there ! She's going to _die_!"

"You know what Evie ? I think you're crazy. You saw what I saw ! She's a Starrick ! We can't trust her." Replied Jacob coldly.

"Right. I will carry her all by myself because _I_ want to help her. If you don't, then you can go. " With those words, Evie stormed off with Juliet in her arms. She seemed to have a little trouble due to her pregnancy.

"Evie... Henry would not be pleased to see you carrying a heavy thing. Don't you think it's wrong for your baby ?"

"Help me to carry her, then." She replied with a smirk.

"Fine. But only for the baby. I will carry her." Jacob said with a sigh.

He carefully took Juliet in his arms, with an arm on her back and the other behind her knees. Her head rested on his chest and he could see her soft features covered with blood. He would have to wash her hair before she wakes.

With that, the Frye twins left to the train.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling a hand pressure on my head. Strong arms were carrying me and I heard muffled voices. What were they saying ? I didn'tknow. Who were they ? I didn't know. I opened my eyes and saw an handsome man. He had deep green eyes, a sharp  
jawline, brown hair and two long scars.

"I... Who are you ?" I asked, scared.

"Evie ! Your little girl has woken !" He turned to a woman walking near us. "What is your name, Miss ?"

"Juliet Starrick..."I replied shyly.

"Starrick... do you know Crawford Starrick ?" He asked while putting me down so I could walk.

"Yes... He's my brother. Why do you ask ? And here are we going ?" I asked, wondering if they wanted to help or kill me.

"Nothing. And we are going to our train. We have to clean you up and to bandage your head." Replied the woman. " I'm Evie Frye, and this is Jacob. We're twins."

She had the same brown hair as Jacob, but her eyes were a mix between deep green and blue. I wish I had eyes like that... Freckeles covered her entire face, making her look younger than she is.

"Oh... and may I ask why you saved me ? I'm just like any other girl..." I asked them, looking at the ground.

"Evie, explain." Said Jacob harshly

"We saw that you needed help, and _I_ didn't want you to die there on the streets." She told me. "Don't worry about Jacob, he's just a little disappointed by your last name..."

"What is wrong with my last name ? Is it my brother ? If it reassures you, I hate him and I don't share his opinions." I said, staring at Jacob.

He looked up and looked like he was thinking. "Really ?" He asked. "It's amazing then ! You can tell us what his plans are !"

We arrived at the train and Evie told me to sit down on a couch while she grabbed alcohol and a bandage.

"Why do you need to know what Crawford does ? He's just insulting everyone and being mean... nothing out of the ordinary."

The twins exchanged a confused gaze and Jacob sat next to me.

"You know..." he said softly" Starrick is the most powerful man in London. He owns and decides everything here. That's why we have to stop him.  
I'm going to tell you something that you must keep secret. We both are Assassins and we want to kill him. " I shivered.

"Okay... What am I supposed to say now ?" I asked while Jacob was starting to clean up the wound in the back of my head "Ouch..." I said, putting my hand on his without realizing it. I felt electricity in my whole body when his wonderful eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry for that Juliet... but it will hurt. I'm almost finished... " he told me, going back to his work. He wrapped a white bandage around my head and looked at me.

"Thats it ! I'm finished. Do you know where Evie is ?"

"I think she went into the other room."

"Ahhh she went to see Greenie ! Henry Green is her husband and soon to be father. He's totally stressed out about the birth in two months!" Jacob laughed. Oh my god... his laugh was music to my ears. "Do you need some rest ? You cane use my bed,  
I'll sleep on the couch. "

"Oh.. thank you for that but... I should go back to my house. Mother will be so mad at me..." I sighted

"Juliet. About that... I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother was found murdered in the garden... A street urchin informed me about it."

I could feel my eyes watering and my whole body was shaking. "No... no! She did nothing wrong ! You're lying ! This can't be true !" I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Come here, my dear. It's alright... Shhh..." Jacob took me in his arms and I cried in his shoulder. His shirt was getting wet, but I don't think he cared.

"Thank you, Jacob." I said faintly 

* * *

**Hey !**

I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to review ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys !**

I'm sorry for my lack of updates, I was caught up in my school work and volleyball games... Hope you enjoy this chapter ! I made it a little longer, feel free to review!

* * *

"So... What exactly do you want to do ?" Jacob, Evie, Henry and I were sitting at a table in the train. The rooms were surprisingly spacious, making place for all kind of ornaments or furniture. Henry and Evie were sitting next to each other, and I was  
/between the twins. I noticed the couple's entwined hands with a little smirk.

"We plan to kill your brother and all of the Blighters to make London free again." replied Jacob quickly with a glint of passion in his eyes. I could see him glancing at me for a second just to make sure that I was fine with what he said.

"Jacob !" Exclaimed Evie and Henry. "You can't tell her about this that way !" Added Henry with an exasperated glance. "You know father would have-" Lectured Evie, staring sharply in Jacob's eyes.

"Oh Evie... could you just shut up for one moment ? You are so annoying !" He stood up, ready to fight anyone not sharing his opinion. His eyes shone with pain, anger, and guilt. I noticed his hands turning into fists." _Father would have done that, father would have said that"_ He  
caricatures Evie with a high-pitched voice. "You know what ? Father is dead ! We can't bring him back, would you _please_ stop talking about him ?" He spat out, tearsforming at the corner of his wonderful eyes. Before anyone else could  
notice his weakness, he turned around and faced the exit. He grabbed his coat and his hat and wandered off in the cold night.

I felt a little awkward, sitting alone at the table. Evie and Henry had gone to their bedroom, and I could hear muffled sobs through the door. A soothing voice -probably Henry's- started to sing a lullaby in some foreign language. It seemed to have calmed  
Evie a bit, but I could still distinct some crying.

"Ok... what do I do now ? I can't go back to my home, it'sprobably sacked by the murderers. But I can't stay here forever... they don't need me, I'll be useless ! And I can't be on the street by myself." I whispered to myself, pacing around the  
room. I tried to control my breath, but everything going on in my life was just too much to handle. I collapsed on a greenish sofa and burst down into tears. "My life is ruined -I have nothing left !- I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't know  
who to trust! Ohh Father... please help me. I know you are here with me, I know you can hear me." I sobbed quietly, looking up to the sky. When my father was still alive, I used to share my emotions with him whenever I was upset. Since his death,  
I kept all of those emotions inside of me, and I couldn't keep them any longer.

I stood up and searched for one specific thing that could help me feel better, a piece of paper and a pencil. Making my way to the storage area, I found a mirror. I looked nothing like I looked this morning, with my pretty dress and hair. My eyes were  
red and puffed from crying, my clothes were torn up and my hair was a total mess.

"Too bad." I sighed, looking for paper. "Ahhh there it is..."

I sat at the same place that I was before and started drawing. I didn't really thing about what exactly I was sketching, but I let my mind decide for me. After what felt likejust seconds, myeyes felt tired. The last thing I remember is my  
head hitting the table and my pen flying off to the floor.


End file.
